1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a limit switch control device, and more particularly to a limit switch control device for an actuator capable of controlling the limit switch by using the linearly moveable mover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional limit switch control device for an actuator is shown in FIG. 1 and generally comprises a fixing member 10 with a receiving space 11 for fixing two limit switches 12 at both ends thereof. There is a linearly movable mover on the actuator, and the two limit switches 12 are disposed at both ends of the fixing member 10 and located correspondingly to the travel path of the mover. Each of the limit switches 12 is connected to an electronic circuit 121. The electronic circuit 121 is connected to outside via the receiving space 11 of the fixing member 10. This conventional limit switch control unit can control the displacement of the mover when the mover contacts the limit switches 12 at both ends thereof, however, it still has the following problems:
First, the conventional limit switch 12 usually has the problem that the electronic circuit 121 is too long, so that the resultant material cost is relatively high.
Second, the distance between the two limit switches 12 must change with the travel distance of the mover. When the distance between the two limit switches 12 changes, the electronic circuits 121 must also be adjusted synchronously, and as a result, the length of the electronic circuits must be changed.
Third, the two conventional limit switches 12 must cooperate with various mechanisms to adjust the distance therebetween, therefore, relative electronic elements should also be directly welded to the limit switches 12, for facilitating the adjustment of different design. However, the electronic elements are difficult to weld, and the welding precision is difficult to control.
Fourth, the respective limit switches 12 are only provided with a circuit breaker used to stop the mover, but don't have a short brake function. Therefore, when the limit switch control device is switched off, the mover will still move out of the predetermined travel path because of inertia.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.